Crystal Ring
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Yukito sees a murdered ghost and gets implicated in setting up a popular Kingdom Clow war hero. Touya does his best to defend and protect his best friend in spite of the popular outrage, and King Clow's insistence that Prince Touya stay neutral. This takes place when Touya is a prince and Yukito is still a journeyman priest. Touya/Yukito
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crystal Ring

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Touya/Yukito

Rating: T

Summary: Yukito sees a murdered ghost and gets implicated in setting up a popular Kingdom Clow war hero. Touya does his best to defend and protect his best friend in spite of the popular outrage, and King Clow's insistence the prince stay neutral.

Warnings: yaoi, drama, this work may get more violent and I may have to increase the rating.

Author's Notes: This takes place when Touya is a prince and Yukito is still a journeyman priest (mid-teens) I put Yue in the role of the high priest. It helps to be familiar with the story in xxxHolic about the girl that develops wings only Watanuki can see and gets her soul stolen by Fei Wang Reed. Named after a Nosferatu song. And here I am again torturing poor Yuki-Usagi :)

Disclaimer: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles and xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: October 18, 2013, 6:00 pm

Word Count: on going

Yukito watched Touya lower his sword. The prince looked hot and sweaty from practice, in spite of it being a cool morning. Yukito drew closer to the shadows of the date trees so he could admire Touya but still keep his distance. He was shirtless so the morning sun revealed a few scars visible over taut muscles. Yukito always worried over each injury Touya got and wondered if Touya trained too hard.

Touya's trainer, Captain Goro, looked over the prince's shoulder and nodded towards Yukito. The priest felt his face grow blazing hot at being caught staring at Touya. The seasoned solider was now smiling at the priest. "Looks like you have an admirer, Prince Touya."

Touya looked over to see Yukito hanging back in the shadows. The prince sheathed his sword and headed towards a water basin at the edge of the practice circle. Yukito didn't miss the hint of a smirk playing at Touya's lips as he cleaned up at the basin and put a shirt back on. Touya asked, "It's pretty early for you to be outside of the chapter house. Morning prayers are still going on, so what brings you here?"

"I was on my way to town in my official capacity, Highness. I was asking your father for some advice about wards."

"Really? So you're going to go exorcise a ghost?" Touya asked, pointing at the ornate ceremonial staff in Yukito's hand.

Yukito forced a smile on his face, not wishing to discuss the details in front of Captain Goro. This task wouldn't make him popular among King Clow's soldiers. There was more to his visit with King Clow than asking advice on casting wards.

He had reported his upcoming task to the king. High Priest Yue approved of it and asked Yukito to go. King Clow wasn't happy to hear the news from the chapter house, but he gave the young priest his consent to carry out the exorcism, since there were children at risk.

"I'm checking on a parishioner, but I wanted to go prepared in case what she reported to the High Priest is true."

"Captain, am I through training today? I want to escort the priest on his trip to town."

"Sure. You've been practicing well above the requirements. Tomorrow morning, meet me here before breakfast," Captain Goro said. Touya nodded before following Yukito out of the courtyard. They walked in silence until they had left the palace grounds. "Why the frown, Yuki? That look on your face doesn't doesn't suit you in the least. I don't like seeing it."

"Hun? Frown?" Yukito asked. He now was unable to repress the smile that came to his face at hearing Sakura's pet nickname for him. She was really fond of bestowing them. He admitted to himself he was extremely fond of hearing it on Touya's lips. Yukito now wished he would have declined Touya's company. "You know, casting wards is a pretty boring task. It's not like watching a duel."

"Yeah, but I'm curious about it. Besides, we haven't had a chance to spend time together since my birthday. My father has been keeping me busy, but I want to make time for your birthday next week. I know Sakura wants to personally make you a cake and some decorations." Touya scowled. "She's been teasing me for the last few day how you're older. It's only by a few month, for goodness sake. But she's acting like it's years."

Yukito chuckled while he remembered the elaborate celebration held for Touya's last birthday a while ago. It was the time King Clow declared Touya to be his official successor, and High Priest Yue blessed the decision.

It was the point in Touya's life when more responsibilities were being put on him. Yukito admitted Yue kept him very busy lately, too. Yue had cast lots, and it felt to Yukito that he was destined to be the next high priest. His schedule was extremely busy with his own training on running the chapter house in the future.

Right now, walking with Touya down the path to town, made him realize what kept him up at nights sometimes. He was worrying so much over Touya.

Touya's success at ruling was going to be critical for so many people in Clow Country. And yes, on a personal level, he missed the free time they used to have. He felt a little selfish wanting to take up any of Touya's time. Touya's time was no longer Yukito's to have. He now had to share Touya with the citizens of Clow Country.

It wouldn't be right to absorb all of Touya's time with so much need in their county. Therefore, Yukito had now drifted into a more formal relationship with the prince, in spite of Touya's annoyance over that. It was better for Touya, so he could concentrate on his duties. But Touya, in spite of his limited time, kept seeking out Yukito when he could. And Touya's attention made Yukito warm inside.

In spite of craving more time with Touya, he was still reluctant to have the prince come along on this unpleasant task. "Highness, there is something I should tell you about where we're going."

"Call me Touya until we get to town. So what is it about this task that's given you such a glum expression?"

"You know General Loa?"

"Of course. He's a hero of epic proportions," Touya said.

"Well, you know how his wife committed suicide several months ago?"

"Yes. It was horrible. She had three young children. I guess her ghost isn't at rest?"

"It would seem. The children's nanny talked to High Priest Yue. The nanny says that the children are seeing their mother's ghost. She begged us not to tell General Loa. She says that the general has had extreme outbursts of violent anger since then.

"If I can exorcise her ghost, it may alleviate his discomfort. Still... I'm not exactly comfortable to be entering his home without permission. The only reason Yue agreed with this is that there are children involved. I told your father; he was agreeable for that reason."

"General Loa has a stellar reputation and is very popular among the soldiers. They're fiercely loyal to him. They'd want to know if something tragic is happening to his family."

"I know," Yukito said numbly. "That's why I'm hoping to help quickly and discreetly." Yukito then steered the topic off this task and on to Sakura and Syaoran. They had the same back and forth about Syaoran's merits and faults; it did provide a nice distraction.

Yukito had had a vision about Syaoran and Sakura; Touya so desperately wanted to change it. However, Yukito's visions were always very accurate.

Finally, they arrived at the back of General Loa's town home. Yukito looked up at the three story, stucco house. There did seem to be a grim atmosphere covering the building. He studied it intently. He was told the woman had thrown herself from the top of the roof and landed in the courtyard by the fountain they stood next to.

He flinched when Touya laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze. "Yuki? Are you okay? You seemed to go into one of your trances."

"I'm fine. It's just... there is something really terrible about this place. I sense something more happened than a suicide. But what could be worse? Something doesn't make sense to my eyes."

A young woman opened the door and she beckoned them in, glancing around in fear. Yukito lead Touya towards the door and they entered the home.

"Your Highness, I wasn't expecting you," the woman said with a bowed head towards Touya.

"Just treat me as a regular solider right now. Your business is with Priest Yukito," Touya said, nodding his head slightly towards his friend.

"You must be from the chapter house?" she asked, her grim expression still turned to the floor.

"Yes. I'm the priest sent to cast wards on the house and exorcise the ghost, if need be. However, this really has a strange feel. I assume you're the nanny?"

"Yes, I sent the children to their grandmother's house. General Loa said he won't be home until the evening."

"You haven't seen the ghost? Just the children have seen her?" Yukito asked.

"The children have certainly seen her, but I haven't, of course. I don't see spirits," the nanny said.

"Children are much more likely to see ghosts than adults, especially if it was a loved one that died under tragic circumstances." Yukito explained. "Where did they mainly see her?"

"On the third floor in their nursery and down in the courtyard," she said.

Yukito nodded and walked upstairs, carefully exploring each room. Touya closely followed, making Yukito a little more at ease. Ghosts from suicide victims tended towards the vengeful and had horribly mangled features. That's what he was prepared for.

When he got to the third floor he felt the familiar tingle of a ghost's presence in his stomach. He glanced at Touya, who gave him a nod of encouragement. He shut his eyes and could tell the ghost was in the third room on the right. He then walked towards the room and pushed opened the door.

Instead of seeing a mangled, suicide ghost, it was a lovely, sobbing lady. The translucent ghost lady was kneeling on the ground while her phantom tears flowed. "Lady Loa? My name is Yukito. I've come here to help you."

She looked up, a haggard expression on her face. "No one can help me now... but my children! You must rescue my children!"

"Your children are with their grandmother right now. They're fine. You, My Lady, no longer belong here. You harmed yourself." Yukito suddenly had a horrible feeling. Why would she be so utterly concerned for her children if she were at the point of committing suicide? That wasn't typical ghost behavior.

There was a loud crashing noise downstairs. The lady's ghost bolted to her feet, now looking fearful. There were the angry voices of the nanny and a man. The nanny was sounding more afraid, while the man sounded more angry. The sound of someone getting struck startled Yukito.

Yukito gave Touya a worried glance, but his friend shook his head and said, "You talk to her, and I'll go downstairs and handle whatever it is."

Touya couldn't see what he was seeing, but the prince always had faith in his visions. It always bolstered Yukito, because there were times when he was an orphan at the chapter house that the other children had mocked him for his visions. Touya was the first one that had had faith in him and hadn't teased him.

Yukito turned back to the ghost. "Lady Loa. You didn't harm yourself, did you?"

"No! I swear. It was my husband. He threw me off the roof because I wouldn't let him strike my son unjustly. He was in a rage when I insisted the nanny remove the children from the house. Please believe me, I would never leave my children. That's why I'm still here. That nanny suspects the truth but does nothing to protect my children. I beg your help!"

Yukito nodded and went back downstairs where Touya was standing protectively in front of the cowering nanny on the floor. The famous General Loa faced Touya with a confused look on his face. "I still don't understand what you're doing here, Highness."

Yukito was confused by something he saw. The back of General Loa's uniform looked as if it had a set of white wings embroidered on the back. There was something about them that made Yukito shiver. He wondered if he had just seen them move.

"Prince Touya," Yukito said, stiffly, getting uneasy by this man's aura. "I talked with Lady Loa's ghost. She was actually pushed off the roof by the general. It wasn't suicide."

"What? Who are you to accuse me? Some priest? Who put you up to this, child? Yue? Figures," Loa snarled. "This is a setup to get rid of me!"

"No, it's the truth," Yukito insisted.

"You little bastard," the man snarled and launched himself at Yukito. The man punched Yukito's cheek. He fell backwards onto the staircase, dizzy and in pain. The man's large, calloused hands wrapped tightly around Yukito's tender throat. Yukito couldn't draw breath. He pushed franticly, but the man was so much larger than him. His vision started blacking out as he gasped and panicked.

"Stop! You're under arrest by the authority of King Clow!" Touya shouted, drawing his sword. The man stopped his assault, but hadn't moved off of Yukito's body. Yukito shuddered, watching Touya's face grow dark as he pointed the sword at Loa. "Get off him now or else!"

"Fine... Highness. I'll let this little lap dog of Yue's go." Loa's voice was mocking. He gave Yukito a light, threatening slap on the cheek. The man's breath was pungent with alcohol and his eyes were burning with animosity, but he got off of Yukito.

Yukito was shocked the man harshly dug his knee in to his abdomen on his way up. It was just enough where the man couldn't be called on anything, but made his contempt known.

"Go get some city guards," Touya ordered the nanny. She ran from the house and returned a few minutes latter. "Arrest this man and take him to King Clow on suspicion of murder." Two guards eyed Touya as if were talking crazy. "Do it!"

They complied, reluctantly, and took the general into custody. When they and the nanny left, Touya rushed to Yukito's side. Yukito let Touya help him sit up. He held still as Touya gently took Yukito's chin and examined his face.

"I'm so sorry. I should have waited and told High Priest Yue or your father so you wouldn't be put this position. I wasn't thinking."

"I should apologize to you. I should have never let that man lay a finger on you, and I swear I'll never let that happen to you again. Let me get you to the palace, so I can fix you up. I'm sure my father will have some questions."

"I'll come back and exorcise her later," Yukito agree, letting Touya help him to his feet after he fixed his glasses.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, one of his father's pages was looking for them the minute he and Yukito stepped into the palace. He went directly to the throne room, wishing he had time to take care of Yukito's face. His father wasn't the type to pace or be fidgety, but he noticed the king's fingers were drumming gently against a window sill.<p>

"It seems you two had an eventful morning. Care to explain what happened, Yukito?"

"Yes, Majesty. It was all related to what we discussed this morning. I was able to find the ghost of Lady Loa, but she told me she hadn't committed suicide, but had been murdered. She told me General Loa had pushed her off the rooftop. It was true because her ghost showed no signs of a person that had killed herself."

"This is troubling along with Touya acting too hasty," Clow said, frowning.

"Please don't hold your son accountable for any of this trouble. It was my fault that I wasn't more circumspect. Please lay all blame on me."

"I will hold Touya accountable for his part."

"But, Father, the man is a murderer. He needs to be brought to justice," Touya protested.

"Of course, and he will be brought to a trial. But as far as your actions, I'm not pleased. Give me your sword." Touya felt uneasy, but he handed it over to his father. Clow took a red cord from a table beside his throne. He had a feeling his father had already planned this punishment out.

He took the red cord and tied the sword firmly in its sheath. He knew the cord would be enchanted so that only his father could untie it. "You'll carry it like this for the next month. I won't have you drawing your weapon on any citizen of our kingdom in a fit of passion."

He was humiliated by the symbolism until he looked over to the hurt in Yukito's eyes. He couldn't let Yukito know how embarrassing this was to him, because he didn't want his friend to feel more guilty. He had no choice but to own up to it.

He squared his shoulders, took the tied sword, and fastened it at his waist again. "I accept that, Father, but please understand. I believe in Yukito without question."

"I know, but you can't afford that luxury anymore now that you're my successor. When there are disputes among our citizens, it's of the utmost importance you remain neutral." Clow then walked over and put his hands on Yukito's shoulders. He gave Yukito a compassionate smile. "Even if one party is your closest friend. Though, I will hold General Loa responsible for the assault he committed."

"Majesty, Captain Goro is here to speak on behalf of General Loa," a page said, coming in and giving Clow a stiff bow.

"Bring him in," Clow said. The page left and Clow turned his attention back to Yukito. "Say nothing. Don't let the man goad you into saying anything, no matter how nasty he gets."

"Yes, Majesty," Yukito said as Clow let go of his shoulders. Captain Goro marched in, casting a hateful glare towards Yukito. Touya noticed his friend blushed and looked at the floor. Captain Goro bowed low to the king.

"Captain, please tell me what's on your mind," Clow bid.

"Your Majesty! I'm sure you're aware of the situation with General Loa."

"Yes. I am. I understand your concerns."

"So you're supporting the accusation of that priest... that child? You know as well as I that High Priest Yue has held a grudge against Loa for years. Now he sends this child in after a deep, personal tragedy to spout lies. Yue should be ashamed of himself for this blatant power grab."

The man's strident tone was galling to Touya. How quick the man's attitude had changed towards Yukito from earlier in the morning.

"You're casting some serious aspersions towards my high priest and his chosen successor," Clow said calmly.

"I don't blame the child. He's obviously soft headed and easily manipulated. It's Yue I don't trust."

"I'm aware, but I can't let the accusation go. Yukito is an extremely talented medium. If he heard the ghost of Lady Loa say something, I cannot ignore it."

"He was put up to lying by Yue! If that child persists in this lie, I want him jailed for slander." Touya didn't miss his father's eyes narrow. Clow obviously didn't appreciate this man's blatant attempt at threatening Yukito into recanting right under his nose.

"He takes his vows very seriously, part of which is an adherence to absolute truth. I will make sure General Loa gets a fair trial as soon as possible. Once that trial is done, if Loa is acquitted, then you may bring charges against Yukito. That's the correct order."

"Captain, I promise you Yukito isn't lying," Touya said. The man looked over at Touya with a sneer.

Touya was shocked the man didn't repress the nasty retort on his tongue. "You'd do well to spend tomorrow morning setting your addle-brained, lying friend straight, Prince Touya, because it looks as if you're not permitted to use that sword."

The man gave a brief nod toward King Clow and stormed off. Touya glanced over to see Yukito trembling, his eyes were fastened to the marble floor. "Touya, escort Yukito to the chapter house and tell High Priest Yue I want him to meet with me over dinner." Touya laid a hand on Yukito's shoulder and was about to guide his friend out. "Also, Son, don't leave his side until he's safely in the chapter house. And, Yukito, remember to look towards the future. Have faith."

"Yes, Majesty," Yukito murmured.

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the chapter house, they didn't trade many words. Though it was Yukito that said, "I'm so sorry about your sword, Highness."<p>

"Call me Touya, if anything. I hope you didn't let that guy intimidate you."

"No, I just know my testimony at a trial won't hold much weight. It would need to be verified by Lady Loa's children or another medium. I just want to be believed so that the woman can get justice."

"I know. Don't worry, Father will find a way to bring that man to justice."

Yukito smiled at Touya and nodded. "I trust King Clow. Oh..." Yukito reached up and rubbed his cheek with a frown. "I'm not used to the rough and tumble like you, Touya. I think I'll leave it up to you."

"Again, I'm so sorry I wasn't quicker. I hate that it happened to you." Yukito was startled at the dark, thick tone the prince took. He was more startled at the intense gaze he was getting from Touya. They paused outside of the chapter house. The prince grabbed his upper arm and firmly drew him closer. "I never want to see anyone hurt you like that again. You're too..."

Touya's attention was suddenly over Yukito's shoulder. He looked behind him to see two city guards at a distance, both glowering at Yukito. Word always traveled so fast in the Kingdom of Clow. No doubt Yukito was the talk of the town. At that moment, he'd never been more grateful to have Touya right beside him. No one would harass him while he was with the prince.

"Come on," Touya said, gently tugging Yukito along to the interior of chapter house.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"Why restrict me from drawing my sword? How else was I to defend Yuki!" Touya raged to himself as he paced in his bedroom. "Isn't Yuki a citizen, too? Why shouldn't he be worthy of me defending him?"

Touya fumed, pacing more and more. He hated that look Yukito gave him when leaving the chapter house. His gentle friend looked so nervous and was trembling, but he put on a brave face and assured Touya he'd be fine. Yukito did enjoy being around people and was social and well liked, but this business with Lao was a feud Yue had started years ago.

It wasn't fair that Yukito was thrown in the middle of that feud, at least in Touya's opinion. He had to admit he was getting more and more vexed at Yue as he heaped on more blame on the high priest. Why didn't the man go himself and sort out Lady Lao's exorcism? Why did he have to drag Yukito into the middle of a fight that was seventeen years old? It was thoughtless, at best, cruel at worst, in Touya's estimation.

There was a knock at the door. A page said, "Highness, your father requests your presence at dinner."

Touya answered the door. "I thought he was giving a private audience to his high priest."

"His Majesty says that you need to observe this meeting," the young boy explained with a bowed head.

Touya nodded and dismissed the page. He shut the door and started getting cleaned up for dinner. He was glad. Maybe he could get some answers on Yukito's behalf.

* * *

><p>Yukito was in his priest's cell; his door was secure. Two other priests had looked in on him and brought him a simple dinner of stew and bread. He was under strict orders from Yue to not leave his cell. He had to obey Yue, because part of his religious vows was obedience to the high priest, and he was inclined to stay indoors, anyway.<p>

He decided to pray for Lady Loa. He went over to his shrine in the corner of his cell and knelt. Before he finished all his preparatory rituals to pray, a voice came to his ears that no one else would hear.

"You didn't protect my children! They're still with that man! Do something to save them!"

He gasped and turned around. Lady Loa's ghost was standing behind him. That shocked him. The wards around the chapter house should have kept her ghost out. She really shouldn't have been able to leave her house in the first place. Her ghost must have a real urgency about her to pursue Yukito.

"I'm trying, Lady Loa! I promise. Right now, they have your husband in jail and he's awaiting trial. King Clow assured me he'll get a trial and..."

"Then why is he walking the streets?" the ghosted raged.

Yukito felt confused. General Loa should still be incarcerated. "That makes no sense. He should be..."

Suddenly, there was a strong breeze that came through his cell and snuffed out the candles at his shrine. Lady Loa gasped and disappeared. Now everything was so dark. His heart thudded painfully when he heard the window open the rest of the way. He bolted for the door, but his hair was grabbed and he was roughly slammed onto his bed.

A large man climbed on top of him and jammed a dirty rag in his mouth. Yukito pushed against him, but it was futile. He could tell the man was a soldier, because he could feel the insignia on the shoulders of his clothes. The man yanked Yukito's hair and twist hard to still him. Yukito froze. The man then leaned down to Yukito's ear and said, "We're going to teach you not to lie."

He realized there were now at least four other men in the room. He heard one of them check the lock on his cell's door. The others moved over to the side of his bed. He heard some rattling and some rustling coming from the other men. Unfortunately, it was a new moon and there was close to no light.

Yukito now had a choice. He could beg these men to leave him alone and promise them he'd lie and recant. He was scared enough to entertain the thought. Or he could stay true to his vows and suffer whatever they were willing to do on General Loa's behalf.

"I'm going to take this gag out. You scream, and you're finished." The man yanked the filthy rag from Yukito's mouth. He now figured out who this man was by his voice; it was Captain Goro. "Now, are you going to keep lying, or am I going to have to cut that tongue out of your mouth?" Yukito was silent. He was in too much shock over the threat by Touya's trainer. Goro gave Yukito's cheek a nick with his knife. "Pay attention," the man hissed in Yukito's ear. "What's it going to be?"

Yukito's vows came to his head. He was to be true to them no matter what. That was part of the faith Yue had taught him, not let things like this change who you were or what you did. Yukito had panic in his stomach, but he knew the thing he must do.

He whispered. "I must tell the truth. I have to tell King Clow's court what Lady Lao's ghost told me. She was murdered, and my vows will not permit me to say otherwise. No matter what you do to me, I cannot waver."

Something cold and sharp was held to his throat by one of the men standing by his bed. Goro's weight shifted, but he still kept Yukito pinned to his bed. Goro's rough hands ripped apart Yukito's thick, outer priest robes. The man had him stripped down to his cotton shift when he rose off the bed and jammed the filthy gag back in his mouth. Two other men quickly chained his wrists.

Goro then chuckled with malice. It was almost as if the man wanted Yukito to struggle for some sport. Yukito gasped in shock as the man's rough hand traveled up his shift, across the smooth skin of his inner, left thigh. It almost sent Yukito into blind hysteria. He'd never been touched there, and it made him feel so vulnerable in ways he'd never imagined before. He thrashed against his fetters, but the man then got a bruising grip on Yukito's thigh.

Once again, Goro yanked Yukito's hair to still him. Yukito froze, Goro moved his hand higher up Yukito's shift. "Listen!" He snarled. "Be a good boy. We're just going to take you someplace where we're going to talk some sense into you. You give us any trouble, though, your soft, pretty skin will get some decorations. Understand?" The man whispered hotly in his ear. Yukito was too afraid to move at all. The man gripped Yukito's thigh tighter, digging his nails in. "Understand?" Goro snarled. Yukito nodded franticly.

Goro let go of Yukito's leg and he was lofted off his bed. The men blindfolded him and carried him out of his cell towards who knew where.

* * *

><p>Annoyed. It was what Touya felt as he joined his father and Yue for dinner. He saw the tall, elegant high priest was already seated by his father at the table. Touya took his traditional place at the table and asked his father, "No Sakura?"<p>

"I requested she have dinner in her room."

Touya didn't think his father would let her attend tonight. He just wanted to make sure she and the brat weren't having dinner together in the lower dining hall.

"Touya, you may speak freely tonight and share your thoughts. We need to talk about Yukito and this situation with General Lao," Clow said.

Touya frowned and looked at Yue. The man's alluring face was impassive as he sipped wine. Touya then asked, as politely as he could, in spite his irritation, "Why is it that Yukito was sent into this situation that's been festering for years? Yukito seemed ill prepared."

"Because he'll be inheriting my position a lot sooner than your father and I planned. It would seem..." Touya suddenly took note of Yue's stiff, dour tone, "...I have consumption." Touya stiffened and wanted to run from the table. What was his father thinking dining with Yue! He should be cloistered away somewhere. "My illness is not a contagious variety. I see your white knuckled grip on your chair's arms." Yue shook his head, looking placid. "It's to the point I'll not live out the year. You're father reconfirmed and foresaw everything this evening right before you came."

Touya couldn't believe this beautiful, youthful man carried such a horrible death sentence, but his father's predictions were never wrong. The man let Touya absorb the shock and said, "Yukito doesn't know, but it's why I've been very demanding of him lately. One of the things I've sheltered him from is the conflicted between General Lao and myself."

"He and I don't know why there is a conflict. All I know is that General Loa defended our country with honor when we were attacked by the Western Country Alliance almost twenty years ago."

Yue took another sip of wine and said, "Do you know why the WCA backed down?"

Touya remembered some dusty history lessons about an aggressive stance Kingdom Clow had taken. He shook his head and said, "I only know what I was taught."

Yue said softly, "The truth, aside from the history books, is an atrocity exhibition. General Loa decided to get revenge by conducting several sorties against one of those WCA countries. Rather than fight honorably on the battlefield, he attacked like a thief in the night. He didn't fight on a field, but rather with criminal means.

"He had his own handpicked men that would covertly sneak into enemy villages and attack innocent women and children. I found out about him trying to demoralizing the enemy like that, and I wouldn't stand for it. His men, according to what I heard, made the civilians do very perverse things.

"The WCA backed down because his covert war was very effective. And because he kept his public image clean, Loa became a hero. I found out about his handpicked soldiers' disgusting behavior because a woman from a country in the WCA came to me, pregnant and terrified. She told me about how she'd been raped. They wanted to get her impregnated so she'd be obligated to our country because of her child. I refused to condone his behavior and threatened to expose him because of that girl."

"Why didn't you?" Touya asked, totally focused on the tale.

Yue lowered his head and said, "The girl killed herself after giving birth to a very special baby boy, so I had no other proof. She knew the name of her rapist and told me, but I kept that to myself because the man has no criminal record off the battlefield. I wanted to protect the innocent, baby boy and not let him suffer with the knowledge of how he was conceived. I had no other proof than her word. No others were brave enough to come forward to testify against Loa."

"Father! Why did you let Loa get away with this?" Touya raged, not heeding protocol. He was sick at this story.

Clow looked at him with a serene expression. "The man hid his crimes very well. The handful of men he used to cause trouble committed no crimes since the war. They're all very well connected."

"So there is no way to hold them accountable?" Touya asked, feeling frustrated.

"It was seventeen years ago and the victims are citizens of other countries that refuse to come forward. We have to have a solid reason to bring charges. Remember how I told you we must remain neutral? As much as I want to see these men brought to justice, I must follow the laws of our land. If I don't, the citizens will lose their faith in my rule and more lawlessness will rise. Do you see why, Touya?" Clow asked.

"I don't like it, but I understand," Touya said, pondering the situation. As he did, dinner was served and they ate in relative silence. Before dessert was served, Touya asked, "What ever happened to the baby?"

Yue looked baffled for half a minute and smiled. "He lives a very good and peaceful life at the chapter house and has several loved ones."

"Who is he?" Touya asked.

"I'm keeping his identity a secret, even from him. All he knows is that he was left at the chapter house. It's all I wish him to know."

Touya said nothing more. He bit back his frustration at Yue. Whoever the orphan was, he had a right to know. He was going to try to convince Yue to tell the orphan, however, a castle guard burst in and bowed towards King Clow.

"Majesty, General Loa has escaped!"

Touya bolted from his chair. His mind's only thought was checking on Yukito. Clow said, "Touya, be very careful. Bring Yukito here to be looked after until Loa is found."

Touya nodded at his father's instructions and quickly left for the chapter house.

* * *

><p>Yukito was finally placed on a cold, stone floor. The blindfold was removed, however they left his hands chained. He looked around and could see a group of older soldiers around a fireplace. Clow Country got very chill at night, so they were trying to get warm. Yukito was shivering, only wearing his shift, his feet bare.<p>

Among the men, he only recognized Lao and Goro. He wanted to spit out the rag still jammed in his mouth, but he thought better of it. Something caught his eyes about the General's back. He noticed there were still wings there, only now they looked larger.

They had a fluffy white glow, but Yuui could sense they had a malevolent, evil purpose, only he couldn't figure it out. He didn't think the others could see what he was seeing. When he had seen it this morning, they just look like an insignia, now they fluttered occasionally.

Lao went over to Yukito and crouched down. He yanked the gag out of Yukito's mouth and sneered, "Now that the royal brat is nowhere around, let's have a talk."

"Please turn yourself in before this gets out of hand. Think of your children," Yukito pleaded. The man backhanded him so hard he landed flat onto the floor. His lips were throbbing and he could taste blood.

"I protected this kingdom before you were born, boy. You'll not take away my years of service."

"But they'll know you escaped from the dungeons and be looking for you. You won't be able to run for very long."

"And who do you think will be leading the search for me? It'll be older soldiers loyal to me." He gave Yukito a look as if he were something contemptible. "By the time we're found, you'll be singing my praises. You'll tell them how Yue forced you to lie about everything you saw this morning."

"I won't," Yukito insisted and then shook his head and admitted, "I can't. I took vows, and part of that is absolute adherences to the truth. I must tell the court what your wife's ghost told me. I won't violate my vows to the church."

The man gave him a deep frown and then said, "You will. A soft little thing like you? It won't take us fifteen minutes to make you go crying to King Clow about what a liar you are."

Yukito steadied his breath and shook his head. He said firmly, "I will always tell the truth."

"Goro, teach him a lesson in respecting his betters that Yue never taught him." The man's cold eyes caused a shiver to run down Yukito's back. He tried to scrambled away and find an escape, but Goro slammed him to the flagstone floor before he could orient himself.

Touya's trainer said, "I'm sorry I have to do this, but you have to know the mistake you're making by lying. You're about to damage an upstanding man's reputation."

"I promise I saw Lady Loa's ghost. She told me what happened."

Goro's head lowered. "Then I'm going to convince you that you saw otherwise."

* * *

><p>Touya made it to the chapter house. Two of Yukito's fellow priests let Touya in. He ran down the hallways and found Yukito's cell door firmly locked. "Yukito! Wake up and let me in! Lao has escaped. Wake up Yukito."<p>

He knew Yukito was a hard sleeper, but not like this. He jogged back out of the chapter house and made his way towards Yukito's window. His heart started thudding hard when he saw it was open. He hopped into the window and made his way to the shrine with candles. He lit one and looked around in trepidation.

He froze when he saw Yukito's clothing ripped apart on the bed. He unlocked the door and ordered the other two priest to secure the chapter house. He headed back to the castle not believing Lao would dare take Yukito from the chapter house. King Clow wouldn't be pleased.

To be continued.


End file.
